T.O.P
"T.O.P" is one of the ending theme songs for the Japanese version of Sonic X. It was used for episode 40-52. During the show's original run, it was used from 4 January 2004 to 28 March 2004. It was produced by Japanese band, KP. The accompanying clip also shows drawings of Sonic the Hedgehog transitioning from drawing to anime. Staff *Lyricist: KP *Composer: URU *Arranger: URU *Singer: KP Lyrics Japanese Liyoon: Ikuze Ikina furu maide Nou MISO ENGIN FULL Kaiten Shite yatte miyouze Ironna koto (ni Zenryoku kakete Idonda koto) Wa Zaisan Tonari Tonari ga Tomari Yasun demo Towa ni Tobashi Jibun wo Migaite (Tanin ha Mi Naide) Ikouze Mi Taiken no Mirai e Jewong: Issei no Sede Hashi kara Hashi made Sukina dake yare Ashita ha Ashita de Akubi Nante kaite Naide Kakuji Hakushi no Campus ni Kaku Watakushi Mawari no Hito ga Ki ni naru No, No, No Kimi ha sudeni Originalu Yaru Kimi chireba Tabun Michi naru Michi naki Michi sura ima Michi ni naru Hook: Nani mo Osore zuhita sura Massugu Mezashina TOP Rider Tsukau Atama to Karada no Massuru Medachina TOP Climber Power to Engin ha Tsune ni MAX Ore tachi ha TOP Fighter Arata ni Chou Sen Shimakuru Saa Koudou da Ima Sugu Liyoon: Wakai Tokitte Mada mada Mijuku de (Ki ni Shiteran nee chitto no Misu guree) Jibun nari no (Star Kaidou) Ayumi Egaku Vision ha Super Wide (Chance Baitori) Jump Like Sonic (Shougai ha Hitotsu no Janru nai Topic) Bikk to Shinee de Big Dream Egaki Tsukame yo Eikou no Victory Jewong: Nanka Ki ni naru Gutto Kuru Kanji ta Good Cool Hot Notto Chotto (Tsumari Motto Motto Motto Moto mete) Botto sezu Sokkou Bottou Kimi no Chikara ha Dono kurai? (Don kusai) Tte Iwarete mo Don't Cry Monkunai Iku Te Habamu Hageshii Toppuu (Demo Tobe) Tooku Tooku Tobu TOP Hook 2: Atsui Kimochi wo Kokoni Takusu Mezashina TOP Rider Genten Sagashite Jibun wo Hakkutsu Medachina TOP Climber Shoubu ni Mukete Ude Makuru Oretachi ha TOP Fighter Mirai ni Uchi Komu Katai Nakkuru Saa Doudou to Ima Takkuru Hayari Ryuukou ni Hamari JuuShou Otte Sugiteku All Day Kara Nuke Dashi Yume wo Otte Jibun wo Shinji te Sorede OK Hayari Ryuukou ni Hamari Juushou Otte Sugiteku All Day Kara Nuke Dashi Yume wo Otte Jibun wo Shinji te Ikeba OK Jewong: Yarazu ni Jimejime no Koukai Yori mo yatte horo Nigai Koukai Jibun? Kou ga ii? To Omottaraba (Tobi Dase dekkai Arata na Koukai) Datte Ikutsu ni Nattemo Hara Ite (Kurai ni Minna de Warai tee) Wadai Sei ni Maken na Wakaru ? What I say (Let's Go) Mada mada Wakai ze Liyoon: Sora kara Solar Power (Uketori Keikai na Foot Work) de Futtobasu (Genki Zutto Masu) Youna Good Verse wo Futtobasu Me no Mae no Dekkee (Saka ni Dash) Shite Arata na Jibun wo Sagashi Dasu Nan do Shippai shite mo Son janee Mata dokka de Aouze Sonjanee Hook: Nani mo Osore zuhita sura Massugu Mezashina TOP Rider Tsukau Atama to Karada no Massuru Medachina TOP Climber Power to Engin ha Tsune ni MAX Ore tachi ha TOP Fighter Arata ni ChouSen Shimakuru Saa Koudou da Ima Sugu Hook 2: Atsui Kimochi wo Kokoni Takusu Mezashina TOP Rider Genten Sagashite Jibun wo Hakkutsu Medachina TOP Climber Shoubu ni Mukete Ude Makuru Oretachi ha TOP Fighter Mirai ni Uchi Komu Katai Nakkuru Saa Doudou to Ima Takkuru Hook 3: Sagase Kimi shika Dekinai T.O.P Samase Jibun no Kokoro no T.O.P Mezase Kimi shika Ikenai T.O.P Nobore Me no Mae no Dekkee T.O.P Saa KouDou da Tsukame T.O.P English (Translation of TV size version) Let's go with a positive attitude Brain engine full rotation Let's try various things Tackle them with everything we got Double the chance. Jump like Sonic. Life is a topic with more than one genre Don't be scared Big dream. Seize your glorious victory I felt something interesting pulling me good cool hot not wait Keep going for what you desire Don't be dazed, go for it full speed ahead How much power do you have? Even if they call you lame, don't cry. Who cares A fierce wind blocks you way, but still fly Fly far and far to the TOP Never be afraid and keep moving forward Aim to be the TOP Rider Use the muscles in your head and your body Stand out as the TOP Climber Power and engine are always at MAX We're the TOP Fighter Aim for a new challenge Now move right now Only you can find T.O.P. Wake up your heart T.O.P. Only you can strive for T.O.P. In front of you, climb the large T.O.P. Now go and grab T.O.P. Videos Category:Songs